Noche De Pesadilla
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Esta es la noche más aterradora que pasa James en toda su vida y estamos hablando de un hombre que se ha enfrentado a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos en varias ocasiones. O cómo murió la infancia de James. #PrayForJames


_Esta es la noche más aterradora que pasa James en toda su vida y estamos hablando de un hombre que se ha enfrentado a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos en varias ocasiones._

 _O cómo murió la infancia de James._

 _#PrayForJames_

* * *

Esta historia participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 _ **Noche de Pesadilla**_

 **...**

─Poción para dormir sin soñar ─le ofreció Sirius ─te has pasado las ultimas semanas quejandote porque no puedes dormir y como soy tan buen amigo te la he conseguido ─finalizó, con una sonrisa comemierda de las suyas.

 _«Una poción para noquearme inconsciente durante toda la noche ¿Te crees que soy imbécil, Canuto?»_

James sonrió de vuelta y agradeció el gesto _tan_ considerado de su amigo. Por supuesto tiene otros planes para esa poción porque no, esta ya se la han jugado antes. Una vez, cuando estaban en Hogwarts, no recuerda mucho salvo que al día siguiente despertó pintarrajeado como un payaso, con una polla dibujada en la frente y los pelos de colores. Duró todo el día así porque era maldita pintura mágica.

 _«Esta no me la haces de nuevo»_

Una de las cosas buenas de tener a Ojoloco Moody -con todo y su paranoia- como miembro de la orden es que aprendes unos cuantos trucos para evadir trampas. Así que se bebió la poción en frente de su _amiguisimo_ del alma y preparo la contramedida.

No sabía qué planeaba Sirius, pero el perro mugroso no se iba a salir con la suya.

 **...**

Los goznes de la puerta de la habitación dejaron escapar un chirrido y James escucho unos pasos sobre la vieja madera del suelo.

─¿Estas seguro que está dormido? ─preguntó Remus hablando muy suave.

─Como un bebé. Uno muy grande y obviamente hechizado.

 _«¡Ja! lo sabía. Maldito Canuto»._

Remus hizo un ruidito de esos que hace cuando sabe que algo no va bien, siempre puedes confiar en que la mamá del grupo te haga ver lo malo que has sido. Y claro, como la mamá del grupo Remus no debería de tomar partido, pero se alió con sirius para lo que sea que planeaba hacerle.

 _«Oh la traición»._

─Te digo que está bien, Remus ─murmuró el otro con un deje de fastidio─. Mira, incluso puedes gritarle en el oído y no se despertará.

 _«No te atrevas, Perro»_

 _Perro_ se acercó a James quien podía sentir su apestoso aliento en el oído _«Te voy a matar como me dejes sordo»_ , gruñó mentalmente. Afortunadamente Remus, bendito sea Remus, lo detuvo.

─¡No! que puedes despertar la casa entera.

─La habitación está insonorizada, Remus ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Hubo un silencio y luego se oyó la voz de Sirius con un: ─Está bien, no voy a gritar en el oído de Cornamenta.

 _«Más te vale»_

Hubo un silencio extraño que James no tuvo idea de cómo interpretar hasta que Remus soltó un: ─Buen chico.

James se carcajeó interiormente. Pero en lugar de un indignado Sirius clamando _No-me-trates-como-tu-puto-perrito-Remus y_ para absoluto desconcierto de James, Buen Chico dejó escapar _un_ _gemido._

Sirius Black roncaba como una locomotora, enseñaba los dientes cuando se enojaba y se reía a carcajadas como un demente, pero esto era nuevo. Era un _gemido,_ como esos que hace la gente cuando siente _placer. Un gemido de esos._

─Entonces... ¿Estamos seguros que James está profundamente dormido? ─susurró Remus en un tono de voz que le puso los pelos de punta. Era grave y con un filo de interés perverso.

 _«Lunático... ¿qué está pasando?»_ , se sentía como un niño perdido. Sirius estaba actuando extraño, Remus estaba actuando extraño, nada tenía sentido y ambos creían que él está dormido.

No podía avisarles que estaba despertó, básicamente porque no podía moverse a voluntad. Así era como funcionaba la contra de la poción con la que Canuto había intentado noquearlo: Estaría despierto, pero su cuerpo inmóvil daría la apariencia de dormido y se quedaría así hasta que alguien lo tocara, entonces _-y solo entonces-_ la poción perdería por completo su influencia.

Sirius no planeaba tocarlo _-no a él, al menos-_ mientras dormía, al parecer sus intenciones eran sinceras cuando le ofreció esa poción para que pasara una noche tranquila.

¿Por qué no se podía enterar de que sus amigos eran _algo_ como la gente normal?

Hubiera sido lindo algo como: _«Hey, Cornamenta. Lunatico y yo nos comemos la cara. Puedes beberte esta poción para que no seas testigo de cómo nos comemos la cara»_ , pero nooo, claro, en lugar de eso tenía el perturbador sonido húmedo como prueba de que, en efecto, se estaban comiendo la cara _«Sí. LA CARA, cerebro deja de sugerir que se están comiendo otra cosa, muchas gracias»._

Todo acompañado de jadeos que subían en intensidad junto a las pobres tablas del camastro que chirraban y crujían al ritmo de...

─¿Quién es un buen chico?

─Nnnngh...

 _«¡AAAAAAHH! ¡PIENSA EN OTRA COSA! ¡Snape! ¡Snape desnudo!»_

─Nnngh, Ahahhhah... máaaas ─ _¡Abortar! ¡Todo menos la imagen de Snape desnudo con esos ruidos de fondo!_ ─... _más_ _rápido..._

 _«¡NO! ¡Mas rápido no!»_

─¿Eres un bastardo codicioso?

 _«¡POR MERLÍN, REMUS!»_

James estaba lívido. Remus usando la palabra _«Bastardo»_ en ese tono y contexto, que sí, que su amigo no era un santo, pero era _la mamá_ del grupo, el que los cuidaba y los reñía cuando se ganaban un castigo; amenazaba con quitarles puntos cuando era prefecto de Hogwarts e intentaba meterles algo de sentido común. Lunático era como una figura inmaculada y en opinión de James era perfectamente normal horrorizarse por... bueno... por todo, maldita sea. Por todo. James solo quiere hacerse bolita y llorar.

 _«El Chandoso corrompió a Remus y ahora solo quedaba esperar por el fin de los tiempos»_

─Annhhg no muerdas _ahí._

 _«Que el fin de los tiempos se apresure»_

¿Estará mal desear que Voldemort ataque? porque James en estos momentos se siente como que se pondría en frente de Voldemort y su varita. Y probablemente le daría las gracias por sacarlo de su miseria.

Los ruidos siguieron a un ritmo frenético por agonizantes Trillones De Años hasta el climax que los dejó jadeando, pero comparado a lo que había sido hasta ahora, era un muy bienvenido casi silencio.

Su cerebro decidió que era el momento oportuno para preguntarse si lo harían transformados _«Claro que no, imbécil. Remus es un licántropo. Y él JAMÁS»_

 _«Pero... ambos son cánidos, tan descabellado no es»_

 _«¿Es puto-en-serio, James Potter? ¿Estoy teniendo esta conversación conmigo?»_

─¿Lunático?

─¿Hmmm?

─Sonará raro, pero creo que me pone más cuando lo hacemos con Cornamenta dormido en la habitación.

 _«¡NOOOOOQUERIASABERESOAAAAAAHHHSDFDSFJSD!»_

 **...**

* * *

#PrayForJames


End file.
